criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse in a Garden
Corpse in a Garden is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game as well as in the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim, Ned Dillard, was found dead in an abandoned house with his hand brutally cut off. His hand was abandoned by the killer in the junkyard garden outside his house. The killer turned out to be the victim's bodyguard, Dennis Brown. At the time of his arrest, Dennis stated that he had nothing against Ned; however, the police had already proven the fact that he had tried to chop down the victim, and when it failed, he had attempted to burn the house down. He had fled when Dave Simmons arrived. In court, Judge Hall did not need any reason as to why Dennis committed the crime because the evidence collected by the police were enough to prove him guilty of the murder – grounds for a lifetime jail sentence for the bodyguard. Later, the team found out that Tony Marconi wanted to buy something from Ned, to which Ned had refused. Although there was no proof that Tony ordered the hit on Ned, the police later discovered that Dennis had received a huge amount of cash on an offshore account, and thus needed to talk to Dave for some answers regarding this sordid affair. But Dave refused to say anything about this. Summary Victim *'Ned Dillard' (after his hand was brutally cut off, he slowly bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Saw' Killer *'Dennis Brown' Suspects JSternGrimsboroughP.png|Joe Stern DSimmonsGrimsboroughP.png|Dave Simmons TMarconiGrimsboroughP.png|Tony Marconi MSanchezGrimsboroughP.png|Maria Sanchez DBrownGrimsboroughP.png|Dennis Brown Killer's Profile *The killer is six feet tall. *The killer is a man. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer lost one tooth. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes C002S1A.png|Junkyard Garden C002S1B.png|Dirty Bathroom C002S2A.png|Mini-market C002S2B.png|Market Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Hand; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dirty Bathroom) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Prerequisite: Junkyard Garden investigated; Clues: Victim's Body, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Victim's Clothes, Bloody Saw; Victim identified: Ned Dillard; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Saw) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Result: Barcode; New Suspect: Joe Stern) *Talk to Joe Stern. (Prerequisite: Barcode deciphered) *Investigate Mini-market. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Receipt; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine Victim's Clothes. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (00:02:00; Attribute: The killer lost one tooth; New Suspect: Dave Simmons) *Talk to Dave Simmons. (Prerequisite: Tooth analyzed; New Suspect: Tony Marconi) *Talk to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Dave interrogated) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Tie Clip) *Examine Tie Clip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:05:00; New Suspect: Maria Sanchez) *Talk to Maria Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Phone number analyzed; New Suspect: Dennis Brown) *Talk to Dennis Brown. (Prerequisite: Maria interrogated; Clue: Torn List) *Examine Torn List. (Result: List) *Investigate Market Shelves. (Prerequisite: List restored; Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Prerequisite: Dave interrogated; Clue: Stained Documents) *Examine Stained Documents. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (02:00:00) *Ask Dave Simmons about Marconi's businesses. (Prerequisite: File Number analyzed; Reward: 50 XP) *Assist Joe Stern. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Market Shelves. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Box of Cookies) *Examine Box of Cookies. (Result: Bag of Powder) *Analyze Bag of Powder. (00:02:00) *Warn Joe Stern about the drug. (Prerequisite: Bag of Powder analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in which there are only three chapters, including the Additional Investigation. *This case, The Death of Rosa Wolf, Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful are the only cases which do not feature the "Differences" bonus crime scene. *This is the only case in which there are four original crimes scenes and two bonus scenes. *This case, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, and A Brave New World are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body is not found in the primary crime scene. *Rachel Priest can be seen on the TV screen in the "Mini-market" crime scene. *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases in Grimsborough to feature physical evidence. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area